


4 Seasons

by puppiecat



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ? - Freeform, Again, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Rubberbang - Freeform, TAGS WILL BE ADDED!!!, Tags will be added, holly is his friend, main focus is rubberbang tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppiecat/pseuds/puppiecat
Summary: Ross doesn't realize he's falling for the new kid at school until its too late. He plays the bass guitar and wears ripped jeans and is totally awesome.Takes place over the course of the 4 seasons





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy umm this is my first time writing anything like this. ive wanted to write this story and have had it in my head for over 2 years now, i hope it you like it as much as i like the version i have in my head that im trying to reflect with my keyboard. let me have my fun and im sorry about all the commas im a dramatic bitch.

It’s fall when he first notices him. Its fall and summer break is over and the leaves are turning orange and brown and yellow. The sun sets at 7pm and the birds are flying south and the ponds start to freeze and It's getting colder and Ross has to throw on multiple layers to step outside even when it's only 20 degrees. While the first few months of a new school year are stirring and filled with energy, he's indifferent, the days are long and boring and none of the courses he's taking are in his interests. He just wants the next 2 years to be over, graduate and pretend high school never happened.

Its fall and Ross sits in the back of his calculus class. As the teacher drones on and on , Ross cannot help but zone out, a boy who comes in late and sits in the front row, the only open seat left, catches his eye. He sheepishly gives an awkward smile to the teacher and she just waves him off. He has a mop of dark brown hair and gangly spider legs and it looks like he barely fits in his seat. 

Soon, Ross watches him, day after day, noticing things about him, the way he chews on the eraser of his short pencil, how he taps his foot to a silent rhythm, the way the fluorescent lights in the room reflect off of his hair. Before he can stop himself, Ross starts absentmindedly doodling in the margins of his papers. Barely paying attention, he gets lost in this no-named boy. He snaps out of his trance and realizes he's drawn this boy all over his work, there's no way he will be turning this in. he waits to get home to copy his work onto a separate piece of paper as he throws the originals into his cluttered desk drawer. 

The first few weeks are fine, he starts with a small doodles of the back of his hair and notices how he always has the tag sticking out of his shirts, the way he wears oversized hoodies and concert tour t-shirts with names of bands he doesn't even recognize with cities he's never heard of and Ross tries to imagine how his face looks. 

Sure, Ross has managed to catch a glimpse of his face in the crowded halls between classes or when he occasionally skips 4th period to hang out in the music wing of the school to watch Holly during her band rehearsal. Ross notices the boy in practice playing the bass guitar, and is surprised, why has he never seen this kid around? He doesn't look long at the boy's face, afraid of getting caught creepily staring at him. The boy would probably never even bat an eye at Ross or acknowledge his existence, he was just a wimpy junior after all, even often gets mistaken for a freshman by his own classmates. 

Soon enough, Ross finds himself having to spend hours copying his class work to avoid turning in papers that he’s drawn on and has resorted to carrying a separate notebook solely for the purpose of drawing this mystery boy. 

When his parents start getting calls about his lack of attendance during 4th period, they confront him. Ross makes up a lie on the spot about how he's spending his time in the library catching up on his school work and that physical education doesn't even matter towards graduation anyways. He doesn't tell his parents that the real reason is because he sneaks into band rehearsal to watch Holly, at least that's what he tells himself. 

Ross can only watch Holly play her clarinet for 10 minutes before his eyes automatically wander to the boy. He watches how the boy flawlessly plays his bass guitar with practiced ease, long fingers plucking the strings just the right way, how he looks as if he has played his entire life, and hey, he probably has. Ross thinks he looks like a rock star and could easily be one. He’s bobbing his head to the song and is wearing ripped jeans and an old band t shirt and yes, this boy could easily be a rock star.

Ross tries to imagine what his voice sounds like, he tries to imagine more than just a few stale sentences he hears him speak in calculus. He tries to imagine how he sounds when he's talking about something he's passionate about, how he sounds when he's excited, angry or sad. 

Deep in thought and lost track of time, Ross is startled by Holly’s voice and the nudging of her foot motioning for him to move so she can reach her band locker. 

“You should be in class you know” she says as she puts her clarinet back into its case and into her locker.

Ross quickly gathers himself and stands up, “I know, I just like to watch you play” he lies, “and physical education is not even a real class.” . 

“ Sure, whatever, but please don't sacrifice your grade over me, I don’t need to live with the guilt when you fail high school.” she says sarcastically. 

“Whatever, when I fail high school I know you’ll let me live with you for the rest of my sad, miserable life.” He jokes. 

Holly rolls her eyes and slips her backpack over her shoulder as the bell rings.

“I'll walk you to class.” Ross offers. “By the way, you know that kid, the one who plays the bass guitar? Do you know his name?” He throws his things into his backpack and follows Holly out of the band lockers.

“Yeah, that senior. He’s really good at playing that bass guitar, too. You should hear his solo. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, i'm just curious.”

Holly hesitates, “Hes new this year, his name is Dan, I heard he moved here from New Jersey this summer, why are you so infatuated with strangers all of a sudden? I thought you didn’t give a damn about anyone in this school.”

“I don’t know, I guess he just looks cool playing that bass, I wish I had a cool talent like that, i’d get all the girls.” Ross jokes, trying to steer the subject away from Holly’s suspicion.

“Ross, don’t be silly, you can draw. And that takes much more dedication and practice than anything. You have talent. By the way, can I see your notebook? You haven't shown me anything in awhile and i'm curious.” Holly says as she grabs for his notebook he's still holding

“No.” Ross says as he panics and pulls the notebook away from her, holding it on tightly.

“Sorry, Holly I… have to go. I’ll text you later, alright? Sorry.” Ross apologies, red faced as he leaves Holly standing in the hallway alone.

\---

Dan. Now there’s a name to the face. Ross repeats it to himself like a broken record on repeat in his head during his walk home from school. Dan. Dan. Dan. He looks like a Dan. His face fits so well to the name Dan. Ross wonders what other names he goes by. Daniel or maybe even Danny. Ross’ heart swells of the thought of being able to call him something like that one day. Not in a romantic way, of course. In a friend way. Yeah, Dan would probably make a great friend. 

He doesn't know why he's so interested in Dan, he just seems so cool, like he has everything sorted out. Like he knows what he's doing. Holly was right, Ross was not interested in making any new friends besides the few close ones he's already got. He wanted to stay under the radar and out of the spotlight of drama, to get high school over and done with. 

Ross decides to ditch his bad habit and put the Dan notebook in his desk drawer for good. Drawing strangers from your calculus class was weird, right? Texts buzz in from Holly late at night, he thinks about answering but instead decides to put his phone on mute for the night to avoid giving her an explanation if only for a few days and stares at the ceiling, thinking to himself, what has he gotten into?

Its fall and summer break is over and the leaves are turning orange and brown and yellow. The sun sets at 7pm and the birds are flying south and the ponds start to freeze and It's getting colder and Ross hesitates before deciding to go back inside, grabbing his Dan notebook, shoving it in his backpack and throwing on another hoodie before he leaves, even when it's only 20 degrees.


End file.
